This invention relates to an outboard motor and more particularly to an improved arrangement for tightening the flexible transmitter of a drive for an accessory of the engine of an outboard motor.
Frequently the internal combustion engine of an outboard motor drives one or more accessories. These accessories may include devices such as alternators or generators, air pumps, high pressure fuel pumps and various other types of devices employed either for the engine or the associated watercraft and for their operation. Normally these devices are driven by a flexible transmitter such as a drive belt that is disposed at the upper surface of the outboard motor within the protective cowling of the powerhead. Also, as is well known, the construction of outboard motors and particularly their powerheads is extremely compact in an effort to maintain a small sizes. However, this compact construction make servicing difficult in many instances.
It is necessary not only during initial installation but from time to time to ensure that the flexible transmitters that drive the various accessories are under the proper tension. Many of these flexible transmitters tend to elongate during periods of long use and, therefore, it is desirable if not necessary to check the tension and adjust it after certain periods of running.
Conventionally, the way in which such accessory drive flexible transmitters are adjusted is to mount one of the driven elements for pivotal movement about an axis. When this element is released and pivoted, then the tension on the flexible transmitter can be adjusted. There are, however, a number of disadvantages with such an arrangement.
First, with many types of flexible transmitters it is necessary to actually measure the tension in the drive belt in some manner in order to appropriately set it. It is difficult for an operator to both measure the tension and lock the tension adjusting device in place at the same time. This is particularly true when attempts are being made to adjust the flexible transmitter when the outboard motor is attached to the transom of an associate watercraft.
Also, in order to provide sufficient tension, it is frequently necessary to utilize some form of leverage system whereby the pivoted number can be moved. The insertion of screwdrivers or other tools for levering the accessory to tension the belt can cause damage to the components. In addition, this also is an awkward operation to perform, particularly when the outboard motor is attached to the transom of the watercraft.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for tensioning the flexible transmitter that drives an accessory of an outboard motor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for adjusting the tension in a flexible transmitter drive.